


三次Merlin对Arthur说谎，一次他没有

by hamLock



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin始终向Arthur隐瞒他的魔法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	三次Merlin对Arthur说谎，一次他没有

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Times Merlin Lied to Arthur and One Time He Didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/887475) by [Destiny and Chicken (Destiny_and_Chicken)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_and_Chicken/pseuds/Destiny%20and%20Chicken). 



等Merlin赶到Arthur的房间时已是日上三竿。他像往常一样不敲门径直走进去，惊讶地发现衣冠整齐的Arthur正在享用早餐，旁边杵着工作效率超高的George。

“你居然穿好衣服起床了。”Merlin忍不住废话。

“见到你大驾光临可真好，Merlin。”Arthur的语气充满讽刺，“George和我刚好在讨论国王男仆的礼仪规范，像是按时喊我起床、帮我穿衣服、准备早餐之类的。看来也不是什么难事嘛，可你就是干不好！这次是什么理由？”

Merlin叹了口气，这种情况总令他十分郁闷。Arthur根本不知道他昨晚一直在Kilgharra那里，咨询Arthur先前遭遇的威胁并且绞尽脑汁思考腐龙的哑谜，一夜未眠忙于寻找正确的咒语，结果没来得及叫醒Arthur。“我睡过头了。”Merlin简单地回答。

Arthur凑近了观察Merlin。“你的眼睛有血丝。你确定你不是在酒馆耗了一夜？”  
“不。是，我是说——是的，我确定我昨晚没去酒馆。”Merlin小声补充，“我倒希望如此。”

***

Arthur最近处理国事忙得团团转，因此听说他要出门打猎给御膳房添点野味时Merlin一点儿也不惊讶。狩猎是Arthur缓解压力的良方。他和身边几位骑士还有Merlin要在野外扎营住上几日，白天去围猎。

他们在靠近Ascetir边境冒险时被一群土匪袭击。这群强盗当然不是Camelot骑士的对手，然而双拳难敌四手，更何况要一对三。趁着土匪忙于围攻，Merlin跌跌撞撞地下马躲到一边，轻声念出咒语让粗重的树枝砸在几个强盗身上。另一次施法则让Gwaine的一个对手扑了个空，剑插在树上怎么也拔不出来。很快多数恶棍都被轻松解决，剩下的几个飞快地逃走了。

见敌人被击退，Arthur回头查看部下情况。安然无恙，除了Percival胳膊上受了点轻伤。小笨蛋Merlin在哪？地上躺着直哆嗦呢。起码他还知道把迎敌作战的工作留给骑士。“你可以起来了，Merlin，危险解除。”

“我又没有逃避，”Merlin抗议道。这半句所言非虚，后面的“只是跌得太重了缓口气”才是谎言。他讨厌这样，Arthur把他当做懦夫，完全不了解真正的他。

***

Arthur病入膏肓，Gaius怀疑是中毒却配不出解药。Merlin陷入深深的绝望：他不能失去Arthur。他们还没有完成使命。

“我无能为力了，但是你，用你的魔法，应该能救他，Merlin。”此刻两人都在床边照看意识不清的Arthur，Gaius温和地说道。

“你清楚我的治愈魔法有多烂。不过我会尽力的。”说完Merlin将双手按在Arthur胸膛上，闭上眼睛。他从自己内里深处召唤出魔法力量倾注给Arthur，感受魔力融入Arthur，他的身体里出现一道邪恶的毒药痕迹。他尽力对抗毒药，压制它，在它退散时穷追不舍。最终他清除了所有的毒液，从Arthur身上抽回魔法，随即瘫倒在Arthur身上，疲惫不堪。

“Merlin，你怎么样？有效果么？”Gaius焦急地问。

“好累，但是我想毒已经全解了。”他挣扎着翻到床上。

Gaius趴在Arthur胸前听了一会儿宣布道：“呼吸比之前轻松，心跳也更有力。大概等他恢复意识就可以确认痊愈了。”

Merlin长出一口气，闭上眼睛躺到Arthur旁边：“让我歇会儿。”

不久，Arthur的双眼缓缓睁开，发现男仆斜躺在自己身边。他猛推Merlin问道：“你在我床上干什么？”

“啥？”Merlin咕哝一声，顿时彻底清醒了，“Arthur，你醒了！感觉还好吗？你之前病得厉害。”

“怎么回事？”Arthur挠挠头不解地问。

“你被下毒了。Gaius研制的解药救了你。”Merlin又一次言不由衷。

***

Merlin再次迟到是在一次宴会前，当时他正在对付一个因魔法被抵制而企图刺杀国王的法师。击败那人前Merlin被重重地砸在墙上，一直晕晕乎乎的，只能等脑袋清醒才回头继续男仆的工作。

Arthur在Merlin赶来时大发雷霆。“快点把洗澡水准备好，我可不想耽搁了宴会。你跑哪儿去了？这回又为什么？”

Merlin受够了。强烈的挫败感作祟，真相脱口而出：“因为我忙着收拾一个想杀你的巫师、救你的命，因为我是迄今为止最强大的法师！”

Arthur茫然地盯着他看了好一会儿，然后一边大笑一边蹂躏他的头毛：“你，法师？真是个好借口，Merlin。”接着正色道，“行了，说实话，到底为什么迟到？”

Merlin呛了一口气，他得到了第二次机会来纠正自己过于草率的坦白。他说出了脑海里浮现的第一条：“酒馆。”

Arthur了然地点头：“我想也是。好吧，以后别再犯了，否则我就罚你白天扫马厩晚上擦盔甲，看你还有没有时间去酒馆混。”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=98287


End file.
